Rhythm of the Heart
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: He couldn't breath. His lungs burned. For the first time in his life, he found himself being the one who wanted to be protected. And his wish came in the form of a blue haired devil, who would help him in more ways than one. M for language and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**My first real attempt at a Bleach fic. Grimmichi. I've fallen in love with this pairing I swear to God, I read it on my phone way into the night 3 The pairing will take some time to properly develop, but it eventually will :D**

**The song Ichigo is singing is For Those Who Wait by Fireflight**

**Disclaimer: (only saying it once) I do not own Bleach, if I did, it would be full of yaoi, and Ichigo would be the uke every time as he makes such an adorable uke! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey kid, you're up again in five minutes! Get ready! Just one more song tonight okay!"<p>

The door slammed shut behind the employee and the occupant of the room sighed heavily, rubbing his hand over the right side of his face. He ran a hand through his hair and messed it, going for the bad boy look that made most of his so called 'fans' go crazy.

He didn't know why they watched him so much; he didn't even think he was that good. He had only started singing because he needed money, and boredom was starting to drive him crazy.

And he also needed something to take his mind off of...them.

During the two years after he had lost his shinigami powers, not one of his soul reapers had come to visit, not once.

He tried not to feel hurt by it, but failed badly.

When he had met Rukia and gotten his powers, he had finally felt like he was somewhere he could...fit in.

And that feeling was torn away because of Aizen, because he started a war, and because the only way to stop him was to give away everything he loved.

He sacrificed everything.

And they didn't even come to say hello.

"Ichigo! Come on!"

"Alright already!"

* * *

><p>He stepped onto the stage and walked straight into the insanely loud cheers of the crowd that had gathered to hear him.<p>

He had become used to the cheers by now, no longer having to brace himself before hearing it, it was about as natural to him now as the bass vibrating in his chest.

The crowd quietened as the drums kicked in and the song started, and he started singing.

_Another day, another waiting game_

_A little different but it's still the same_

_I am here, but where's the one I'm longing for?_

_I'm having trouble feeling all alone_

_Will my heart ever find a home?_

_I want to hope but sometimes I just don't know_

_I know I'm not the only one_

He raised his voice as he started belting the song out of his lungs, knowing that the reason they kept him on at this place was because he had the strongest voice here.

_So we sing a lullaby to the lonely hearts tonight_

_Let it set your heart on fire, let it set you free_

_When you're fighting to believe_

_In a love that you can't see_

_Just know there is a purpose_

_For those who wait_

His usual frown deepened a little at one of the lines of the chorus, realizing how true the 'love that you can't see' part was true for him. He rolled his eyes in a bitter kind of humour, but didn't stop singing.

_I want to open up my eyes_

_I know that all I need is time_

_I'm growing stronger every single day_

_God, I'm going to lean into you now_

_Letting go of all my fear and doubt_

_I can't do this on my own so I'll give You control_

_I know I'm not the only one_

His mood decreased even more and he sighed heavily before plastering a fake, non-depressed mask onto his face.

_So we sing a lullaby to the lonely hearts tonight_

_Let it set your heart on fire, let it set you free_

_When you're fighting to believe_

_In a love that you can't see_

_Just know there is a purpose_

_For those who wait_

_He softened his voice as the music also did so, singing the bridge quietly._

_The pressure makes us stronger_

_The struggle makes us hunger_

_The hard lessons make the difference_

_The pressure makes us stronger_

_The struggle makes us hunger_

_The hard lessons make the difference_

_And the difference makes it worth it_

The crowd let out another cheer as his voice lifted and blasted out again, the microphone making his voice rebound off of the walls.

_So we sing a lullaby to the lonely hearts tonight_

_Let it set your heart on fire, let it set you free_

_When you're fighting to believe_

_In a love that you can't see_

_Just know there is a purpose_

_For those who wait_

He let his voice carry with the last few lines before the guitar and drums finished the song.

_Let it set your heart on fire_

_This is for those who wait_

He took a deep breath as the song finished and the cheers re-started, louder than before. He jerked with a small laugh and made a small half-grin, and spoke into the microphone.

"Thanks for coming here tonight and listening to our...rip-off of music." The crowd laughed, used to his self-insulting personality when it came to his musical talent, as most of the crowd had listened to him many times. "I hope you enjoyed it despite...and we hope to see you next time I guess. See ya!"

The crowd let out another cheer as he walked off stage and headed back to the dressing room, looking in the mirror at himself.

He touched under his eyes lightly, where he knew make-up was hiding the dark rings that sleep deprivation have him. And he could see that the fire that had rested in his eyes before had almost completely been doused out.

He sighed and looked the rest of him over, seeing if he was presentable enough to just walk out of there without getting mobbed by fans.

The blue t-shirt, the unzipped leather vest and the dark wash jeans with the front of the thighs faded to almost white. The black converse and the studded belts hanging around his waist.

He shrugged and zipped the vest up, pulling the hood up over his orange hair, that he had let grow out in an imitation of his hair after he had 'evolved'. He had liked that hair style, but then it had gone short again, and he just couldn't resist trying to get it back again.

He picked up his money for the performance and then walked out of the door, shoving his hands into his pockets, and half-regretting leaving his arms bare to the icy air of the night.

He shook it off and started walking down the street. He had survived fighting Aizen for fuck's sake, cold was nothing.

He took a left down an alley way, taking a short cut to get home quicker, but he quickly froze when he heard something behind him. He was just about to turn and see what it was when something impacted with the back of his head, HARD.

He stumbled forward with a choked sound, his eyes wide as he tried to stay standing. He failed and fell to his knees, his hands planting firmly on the floor as he breathed shakily. his ears ringing. He could feel a hot liquid running down from the back of his head and down his cheek, and he knew it was his own blood.

A foot connected with his middle and he groaned breathlessly. It git him again before he could get a breath in, and again, and again.

He couldn't breath.

His lungs burned.

His eyes watered as he jerked like a fish out of water, which was what he felt like. He felt a hand close around his neck and he clawed at it desperately, but he was quickly weakening.

The pressure lifted and he took in a giant gulp of oxygen, coughing uncontrollably.

His eyes widened as a hand gripped his neck again, this time another going towards his belt and yanking at it.

A terrified scream was trapped in his throat as he froze and trembled in fear.

And for the first time in his life, instead of wanting to protect someone, he found himself thinking, 'someone help me, somebody please help me.'

* * *

><p><strong>I'll continue when I next have time, which will hopefully be sometime this week as I'm on half-term :P I hope to update some of my other fics too though! I may write tomorrow, I may not. I don't know for sure yet, but I might be going to a var boot sale tomorrow. Hopefully we'll get rid of some of our useless old crap and make some money while we're at it! Yay!<strong>

**See ya! Please review! The reviews feed my muse! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously****: _He took a left down an alley way, taking a short cut to get home quicker, but he quickly froze when he heard something behind him. He was just about to turn and see what it was when something impacted with the back of his head, HARD._**

**_He stumbled forward with a choked sound, his eyes wide as he tried to stay standing. He failed and fell to his knees, his hands planting firmly on the floor as he breathed shakily. He could feel a hot liquid running down from the back of his head and down his cheek._**

**_A foot connected with his middle and he groaned breathlessly. It git him again before he could get a breath in, and again, and again. _**

**_He couldn't breath._**

**_His lungs burned._**

**_His eyes watered as he jerked like a fish out of water, which was what he felt like. He felt a hand close around his neck and he clawed at it desperately, but he was quickly weakening._**

**_The pressure lifted and he took in a giant gulp of oxygen, coughing uncontrollably. _**

**_His eyes widened as a hand gripped his neck again, this time another going towards his belt and yanking at it._**

**_A terrified scream was trapped in his throat as he froze and trembled in fear._**

**_And for once, instead of wanting to protect someone, he found himself thinking, 'someone help me, please help me.'_**

Chapter 2

He let out a choked whine as his belt finally came free and it was yanked through the loops and off of him.

He felt his eyes stinging with tears as he felt his jeans being pulled at, and he felt them slide down.

"P-Please. S-stop."

He heard an amused chuckle from his attacker.

"Now why would I go and do that? You're the best catch I've had in a while. Now just shut up and take it like the little bitch you are."

Ichigo gave a cry of despair as his jeans were pulled further down his waist.

And suddenly the man was off of him.

He curled up on his side, still trembling from the fear running through his system, his head still absolutely killing him.

He could hear cries of pain from his attacker from a few metres away, but he didn't dare look up, afraid that whoever had attacked the man would turn on him.

The grunts of pain stopped and it was silent in the alleyway. He felt someone approaching and he couldn't stop a quiet whimper from escaping his throat.

He heard a heavy sigh and he cried out again as hands once again grabbed the top of his jeans. But this time, the fabric was pulled back up over his hips.

The tears that had been stinging his eyes slid down his cheeks as he fell silent, just lying there with his hands covering his face.

Whoever had saved him was also very quiet for a moment before he slid his arms under the teen's back and knees, and lifted him up close to his chest. The strong arms and chest made his feel safe and warm, and he finally succumbed to his head wound and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>POV CHANGE<p>

* * *

><p>The Garganta ripped open in the night sky, almost completely invisible against the darkness.<p>

Two cyan orbs glanced around the streets before the owner of said eyes shot out of the rip in the sky, sprinting across the sky across the city.

He was searching for a familiar Reiatsu, needing someone to vent some frustration on, and he was missing his favourite strawberry.

The teenage shinigami had confused him those two years ago in the War, when he had thrown himself in the way of Nnoitra's attack, just to save him, the enemy, and the arrancar that had repeatedly beaten him down and tried to kill him, one of the Espada who caused him so much damned _pain._

And he hadn't seen or heard from the Vizard since.

Well, it was time to go and say hello.

If only he could find the fucking kid's spiritual pressure.

He eventually sensed it, but he almost stumbled in the middle of his Sonido when he sensed how _weak _it was. It was almost like a...normal human's.

He stopped mid-step and stood still, his eyes staring blankly into the sky.

That idiot teenager.

That idiotic overprotective bastard.

His powers were _gone._

The former Espada bared his teeth with a growl. He had thought that it was just rumours that Kurosaki had lost his powers, but now...he found that it was _true._

"Damn it!" He cursed viciously.

He felt the weak spiritual pressure flare a little and he frowned in confusion when he sensed the fear and panic it contained.

He started running again, heading towards the orangette to satisfy his curiosity.

He jumped down into the alleyway that he knew Kurosaki was in, and looked through the darkness, trying to see what was happening. He could see someone beating down on the youngster, violently kicking him again, and again, and again, before hands wrapped around his neck and he started choking the life out of the kid.

He heard the hoarse yet rough coughs coming from Ichigo when the hands loosened before one wrapped around his neck again.

Grimmjow's blue eyes widened as he saw the attacker's other hand reach towards the kid's belt and pulled it off.

"P-Please. S-stop." The formerly strong and heated voice was now hoarse from the strangling hold, and filled with the terror he was feeling.

He laughed. The bastard actually laughed as the teen begged for him to stop!

"Now why would I go and do that? You're the best catch I've had in a while. Now just shut up and take it like the little bitch you are."

The arrancar gritted his teeth together, rage filling his eyes. He snapped as the hand started pulling the clothing down further, and Ichigo let out another cry of despair.

He leapt towards the attacker, who never saw it coming. He didn't let up on the man, his fists coming down hard, endless and merciless on the scum that couldn't even be called a human.

He beat the man until he was unconscious and then still gave him a hard kick to the abdomen for good measure.

He turned and saw the former-shinigami curled in protectively, his hands covering his face. As he approached, he heard a quiet whimper, and sighed.

He crouched down and grabbed the denim that was bunched around his mid-things, pulling it up again. He ignored the cry of shock and fear as he did so and then stayed there, contemplating what to do next.

He sighed again, knowing that the humans and shinigami would probably be on his back for this, along with the surviving arrancar. He slid his arms under the teen, picking him up and holding him close.

He frowned as he felt the tears contacting with his bare chest, and he felt the violent tremors that wracked the smaller body. He went limp as he fell unconscious and Grimmjow opened another Garganta, slipping in silently and leaving the bloody man and dark, filthy alley behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't expect a new chapter everyday people! I just did this today because I had the time and was bored. We didn't end up doing the car boot, but we're gunna try next weekend, IF we're not promised rain that doesn't actually happen again ¬_¬<strong>

**The Espada that I have chosen to survive aaaaaare:**

**Grimmjow (obviously)**

**Yammy**

**Nnoitra**

**Hallibel and her Fraccion**

**Stark and Lillinette**

**And**

**Nelilel and her two Fraccion (Pesche and Dondochakka)**

**I put them as such, as Grimmjow's fate was never known, the other Epsada never turned to dust, I like the Fraccion, and Neliel didn't die cuz she was on the good side :D**

**Thanks to StarHatake, pencilsandpens, inawe, TeaAndCrumpetsIfYouPlease and Mayuzu for the reviews! *hugz***

**See ya! Please review! The reviews feed my muse! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously****:** **He sighed again, knowing that the humans and shinigami would probably be on his back for this, along with the surviving arrancar. He slid his arms under the teen, picking him up and holding him close. **_

_**He frowned as he felt the tears contacting with his bare chest, and he felt the violent tremors that wracked the smaller body. He went limp as he fell unconscious and Grimmjow opened another Garganta, slipping in silently and leaving the bloody man and dark, filthy alley behind them.**_

Chapter 3

Grimmjow stepped through the Garganta onto the white sands of Hueco Mundo. He felt the teen in his arms shiver and looked down. He frowned at the goose bumps on the tanned arms, made by the cold of the land of the hollows. It didn't affect him, because he was part hollow.

But Ichigo was a human.

He sighed and knelt down, resting Ichigo so that he was resting against his chest whilst lying on his lap, before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the orangette's upper body, doing his best to wrap it tight enough to keep the warmth in.

He lifted the teen again, careful that he didn't push the makeshift blanket out of place, and sonidoed quickly to the white palace that the Espada lived in even after Aizen was sealed and locked in the Seireitei.

He slowed to a walk again as he reached the front gate and entered the palace, looking around the hallway he was stood in.

No one was around at the current moment in time, so he started walking towards his room to put the kid in.

"ITSYGO!"

The blue eyes widened and the owner of them was unfortunately unprepared as 139 lbs of sea foam green haired woman crashed straight into him.

"WHAT THE FUCK NELIEL?"

"Why do you have Itsygo with you?" She said, looking up at him in confused joy with her hazel eyes.

"He got attacked, now get off me, ya gunna hurt him."

She gasped loudly and jumped up, looking down at his precious cargo in worry and concern.

"Is Itsygo going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest a bit."

"But why did you bring him here?"

"...I...I don't really know. I just...felt like I needed to get him away from that world. But he can't even see us anymore." Grimmjow sighed.

"Why can't he see us Grimm?"

"He lost his powers Nel. He gave them up to stop Aizen."

The green haired woman growled lowly, his eyes narrowing in a rare display of anger and rage.

"He hurt Itsygo." She snarled.

"I wouldn't suggest breaking into the Seireitei and killing him Nel. The Shinigami might not appreciate a bitchy arrancar breaking the walls of their prison into dust."

She wilted a little, knowing she couldn't do anything, but still pouted and sulked despite that.

Grimmjow sighed again, walking to his room and laying the unconscious teen on his bed, covering him with the bright blue sheets up to his chin and staring down at him.

He grunted to himself before going out into the hallway and grabbing a random arrancar that was walking past.

"Gather the Espada and their Fraccion and tell them to get to the meeting room in the next five minutes. Go."

* * *

><p>"What are we all doing here Grimmjow? I want to go back to sleep." Stark yawned, getting slapped over the head by Lillinette for his comment.<p>

"Ya _always _want to go back to sleep Stark." Grimmjow deadpanned before getting serious again.

"We have a...guest here."

"Who?" Dondochakka perked up, happy that he may have the chance to make a new friend.

"You all remember that orange haired shinigami?"

They all nodded, Yammy and Nnoitra's eyes narrowed as their suspicions rose.

"Yeah, well...that's the guest."

"...You brought a substitute shinigami that has the potential to destroy us all into Hueco Mundo, and you didn't even think of the consequences?" Hallibel said calmly, though her eyes were hard.

There was a loud bang that echoed around the room as Yammy slammed a fist onto the table that they were sat around, leaving a sizable dent in its surface.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He roared, making some of the arrancar walking around outside shudder and quicken their pace.

"Cool it Yammy. He can't even see us anymore."

There was a sudden silence that was so thick you could have cut it with a Zanpakuto.

"What? Why?" Nnoitra burst out.

"Itsygo lost all of his powers defeating Aizen." Nel said, still sulking in her chair.

"Yet another soul Aizen has brought ruin to." Hallibel muttered quietly.

"So what happened to make you bring him back?" Apache asked, leaning her elbows on the table surface and resting her chin on her hands.

"He was attacked in an alleyway. I _was_ trying to find him to fight him, but then I sensed that he only had a hint of spiritual pressure, the kind that ordinary humans have. I felt it spike and just went to check it out to see why, and then found this slime ball attacking him.

He was a coward too. He hit him round the head before he started to beat on him. The kid didn't even have a chance to defend himself. He couldn't even stop him when h-"

He broke off, clenching his fists as he remembered what the man was going to do to Ichigo, what he would have done if he hadn't stopped him.

"When he?" Apache prodded, her head on a questioning angle.

"The guy was gunna...rape the kid."

The room fell silent yet again as the occupants took in his words. They felt a rising disgust at humans as the seconds passed. Sure, they killed, and were rather sadistic when it came to their fights, but for someone to actually try and rape a young, defenceless teen...it was just beyond wrong.

"Is he alright?" Hallibel asked, her eyes piercing Grimmjow as she waited for an answer.

"He unconscious at the minute. He was pretty beaten up when I found him. I have no doubt he's gunna be shaken up too." He said, staring at the table.

Sure, the kid had annoyed him when he first met him, but that was just a rival thing. And the kid had saved his life (he had forgiven Nnoitra for almost killing him. Seeing as the guy could match Zaraki with his obsession with fighting) so he owed him.

"And you didn't think to see if any of his wounds were serious or not." Hallibel said, sighing heavily before rising from her seat.

"Sun-Sun, Apache, Mila-Rose, come with me." She said. "Someone has to make sure the child is really alright."

Grimmjow blinked, staring after them, before he remembered where he had put the teen.

"Hey! Don't just walk into my room like that!"

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Grimmjow asked, standing up from where he had been leaning on the wall outside of his room, having been kicked out while the girls checked over Ichigo.<p>

"Not good." Hallibel sighed. "But it could have been worse. Much worse as you know."

Grimmjow grunted in agreement.

"He's suffering from bruised ribs, a cracked sternum, a fractured wrist and a head wound, most likely the cause of his unconscious state.

I've injected a mild pain killer and an anti-inflammatory drug for his cracked sternum. I've wrapped his ribs in bandages and applied ice packs to the worst of the bruising to reduce the swelling.

We don't have the equipment to put his wrist in a cast, so I've just had to bandage it the best I could, and I've also stitched up the head wound and placed another ice pack on that, it doesn't look serious, so he should wake soon. All in all, he needs to rest, and not strain himself any time soon."

Grimmjow groaned as he stood up fully, stretching and grimacing as his spine cracked as he did so. "That didn't sound good."

The blond Espada rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"What are you going to do about him seeing us? He's likely to panic if he doesn't know where he is."

"We'll just have to deal with that when we come to it." He said, walking in, Hallibel following him.

"That will be fun." He snorted in agreement.

They froze as two honey brown eyes flickered open, accompanied by a groan of pain, and fixed on the blue haired Espada.

"G-Grimmj-jow?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! *hugz*<strong>

**See ya! Please review! The reviews feed my muse! :D**

**p.s. Sorry the chapter took so long. I'll try and write some in school tomorrow in my notebooks ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. It's just every time I tried to write, I'd have the inspiration, but I just couldn't gather the will to start typing. **

**And then when I did, my family was having an annoying day, and coming in and out of my room every five minutes, and I refuse to keep a word document open when they do that, because they are pretty nosy and would ask me what it was, and I don't really want them to see me writing, especially my brother, since he always makes fun of me ¬_¬ **

**Anyway, I tried my best with this chapter, despite all the complications. It's funny how something can be over 6 pages in word, yet look tiny and insignificant on FF. *sighs* It makes me sad. I just hope you guys enjoy this.**

****I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there is another big wait between this chapter and the next one, but I have exams coming up soon. Mock exams I have to revise for coming up in Jan/Feb, and the finals coming up in May *screams* I'm so gunna FAIL!****

**Here is a visual of Ichigo's room I did for you guys ^ ^ - barri-cade . deviantart . com / art / Ichigo - s - Apartment - Room - 273422391 (Just take out the spaces)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously:<span>**** "What are you going to do about him seeing us? He's likely to panic if he doesn't know where he is."**

**"We'll just have to deal with that when we come to it." He said, walking in, Hallibel following him.**

**"That will be fun." He snorted in agreement.**

**They froze as two honey brown eyes flickered open, accompanied by a groan of pain, and fixed on the blue haired Espada.**

**"G-Grimmj-jow?"**

Chapter 4

The three room's occupants were silent in shock as they all stared at each other, their mouths moving like a fish out of water.

"Ya...can see me?"

The teen nodded slowly, looking in every way shocked. "Y-Yeah...by I can't...see spirits anymore..."

Ichigo looked down, a frowning thoughtful look on his face. "Unless..."

"Unless what Strawberry?"

The kid glared at him. If glares could kill, he'd have been a pile of Grimmjow flavoured mush right now.

"Don't. Call me that."

"Okay, fine berry."

"Grimmjow..."

"What? Ya said don't call you Strawberry. Ya didn't say anything about berry."

Hallibel sighed heavily and whapped him over the head, turning back to Ichigo.

"Unless what Kurosaki?"

"M-my hollow didn't leave with the rest of my powers. He's just not as powerful, sleeping almost. M-maybe...maybe he has something to do with it."

"But wouldn't ya be able to see Shinigami as well?" Grimmjow frowned.

"I-I don't know. Maybe he's only letting me see those similar to his kind."

"Ordinary hollows."

"I-I don't think he's an ordinary hollow. He's a little more complex than that. H-he acts almost like you arrancar. And...h-he never had a mask in my inner world, the only time I saw the mask was when I was using it, and just before I lost my powers."

"So...he only has the ability to let ya see Arrancar? That's what ya saying?"

"I _think _that's it. But it's only a suggestion. I-I really have no idea." Ichigo sighed, his shoulders drooping.

There was another awkward silence before Hallibel broke it by clearing her throat. "I'm going to go to my quarters, call me if you need me."

"Will do Bel." Grimmjow grunted. The busty blond left the room and left the teenager and Sexta together.

"So kid, how're ya feeling?"

"W-Whadya mean?"

"Ya were nearly fucking raped kid." He slightly regretted his bluntness as the teenager flinched. "No one gets over that quickly. Now how're ya feeling?

"I-I...Everything h-hurts." He whispered, his haunted golden brown pools staring at the blue sheets of the Espada's bed. "What did he do to me? D-Did h-he-?" The human broke off, shivering as he stared at Grimmjow in desperation.

"He only smacked ya around. Ya got pretty beaten up, but he didn't get as far as...I stopped him before he could go that far."

"W-Why?"

"Why what?"

"W-Why did you save me?"

"Kid, I've been many things. A human long ago, a hollow, part of a Menos, an Adjuchas, a Vasto Lorde, an Arrancar, and an Espada, but one thing, I will never, _ever_ be, is someone sick enough to just watch something like that happen to a kid who can't even get enough of his bearings to defend himself. It's sick. It's twisted. And I am _nothing _like that guy, ya got that?" Grimmjow growled ferally.

"Thank you."

"W-Wait, what?" The blue haired man choked out, his eyes wide.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me."

"Y-Yeah, well. Don't get use to it Kurosaki." He snorted, regaining his 'bad ass' front

"I won't." Ichigo said, smiling weakly.

"Get some rest kid, and then I'll take ya home."

"Kay." Ichigo said sleepily, and snuggled down into the covers as Grimmjow sighed for the nth time.

* * *

><p>The Garganta opened slowly and quietly, as the user tried their best to seal their reiatsu not to be noticed by those who could sense spiritual pressure.<p>

Grimmjow stepped out of the rip in the sky, carrying Ichigo in his arms as he looked around the dark streets. It seemed a whole day had passed since he had saved the ex-shinigami and brought him to Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo had his arms around the Espada's neck, clinging to him so that he didn't fall as he looked down at the ground so far below. He swallowed harshly in nervousness as he realised if Grimmjow suddenly decided to drop him, on purpose or accidentally, then he would die for sure.

The feline felt the slight shiver go through the body in his arms and looked down.

"Where do ya live?"

"It's just a few streets from here. Head that way." He pointed in a direction and he used Sonido to get to his destination quicker, stopping every now and then, letting Ichigo see if they were nearly there.

He was eventually stopped at a small apartment building, the lights of some late night people shining dimly into the shadows.

"I left my window open. Could you help me in?" Ichigo asked, looking up at him. He grunted his confirmation and jumped through the window, looking around the small apartment with slight interest.

So this was where the kid lived.

The walls of the bedroom were painted a chocolate brown, and the floor was a cream and brown almost maze pattern. Shelves on the wall contained random books, CDs, DVDs, and a few pictures of his family and friends. The bed was in the centre of the room, the dark brown sheets thrown over it carelessly, and one of the pillows on the bed, whilst the other, for some strange reason, was by the wall. He raised his eyebrow and Kurosaki looked where he was, flushing lightly in embarrassment.

"I was having a bad day, and I thought I should probably throw a pillow before I threw my laptop." He said, laughing nervously at the end.

Grimmjow kept looking around the room, seeing the mentioned laptop sat on top of a desk that was absolutely _covered _in papers with writing all over them, screwed up balls of paper scattered across the desk amongst them, a pen leaking on one of the white sheets.

"What the hell is with ya desk Kurosaki?" He said, finally walking over to the bed and sitting the orange haired teen down carefully.

"It's for my job. I have to write...but I keep getting stuck halfway through a lot of it."

"What _is_ ya job?" He gained a puzzled look on his face as Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, his cheeks flushing again.

"I'm sort of...the lead singer in a band." He said, coughing awkwardly at the end.

"No way. I never would have taken you for the music type."

"Yeah, well, I was feeling pretty down one night, and just got myself drunk. I don't remember that much, but what I do remember is joking around and singing randomly, and the next thing I knew this guy was coming up to me and asking me if I wanted a job, and I needed the money. He gave me his number, and that was that, things just went on from there."

Grimmjow looked closer at the kid and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He'd been sleeping a long time in Hueco Mundo, but he guessed that it was just his body trying to heal.

"Get some more sleep okay. You look like you need it." He went to head in the direction of the window again, but was stopped by a smaller hand grabbing his wrist in a loose grip.

"C-Can you stay?" He turned and looked into the fearful honey brown eyes oh Ichigo Kurosaki. He wondered why he was scared for a moment, and then remembered that it was dark, just like it was when Kurosaki had been attacked. He was probably scared of the memories coming back.

"Yeah, sure." He said, sitting at the chair at the desk, and watching as the teen snuggled into the pillows and sheets, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Che. How did we get like this Kurosaki?" He said, his face unusually soft as he gazed upon the still teen.

He pretty much spaced out for the next few hours, until the sky gradually started to turn a dark blue as morning approached.

He turned back to the desk, and snorted at the paper covering it, some even on the floor. "I now forevermore shall call ya a slob kid. This is ridiculous. Even Nnoitra isn't this messy." He shuddered at the memory and picked up one of the sheets of paper, seeing words written on it. He raised a blue eyebrow and began to whisper the lines to himself.

_Sometimes life seems to quiet_

_Into paralyzing silence_

_Like the moonless dark_

_Meant to make me strong_

_Familiar breath of my old lies_

_Changed the colour in my eyes_

_Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by-and-by_

_Sorrow lost through this night_

_I'll take this piece of You_

_And hold for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As you flew right through me_

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory_

_To face the ugly girl that's smothering me_

_Sitting closer than my pain_

_He knew each tear before it came_

_Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by-and-by_

_Sorrow lost through this night_

_I'll take this piece of You_

_And hold for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As you flew right through me_

_And we kiss each other one more time_

_And sing this lie that's halfway mine_

_This sword is slicing through the question_

_So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

_Sorrow lost through this night_

_I'll take this piece of You_

_And hold for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As you flew right through me_

_And up into the stars_

_Joy will come_

He blinked slowly as he finished the song. The kid had skills. He never would have thought that the arrogant, headstrong, orange haired soul reaper that had infuriated him so much all that time ago during the war, would be able to pour this much emotion into a pen, and come out with something beautiful.

"A-Are you reading my stuff?" He looked up from the paper and saw wide brown eyes staring at him nervously.

"Well I'll admit it Kurosaki. This is impressive. You're good."

"Y-You're just saying that." He replied, flushing a little. The blood rising in his cheeks was getting to be a habit. One Grimmjow was starting to like a little too much. _Che. Cute._

His eyes widened at that thought before he quickly made himself look normal again. Did he seriously just think that about the kid?

What had happened to this world?

"No, I mean it, I swear. So how long have you been singing for?"

"About a year and a half. I gradually went from just going to a club with the rest of the band and playing if there was a spot, to actually having our own gigs. It took a lot of work, but it was worth it." He said with a tiny grin.

"So, where are your Shinigami friends? I would have thought one of them would have tried to attack me for being around you by now." He watched in confusion as the little grin disappeared.

"T-They haven't been here in a while. I haven't seen them since I lost my powers. Not that I'm bothered though, cuz I'm not." Ichigo said, standing up, sliding his closet door open and busying himself searching through for clothes, hard look on his face.

Grimmjow stayed silent as he watched the teen fumble through his clothing before looking at the floor. "Sorry for mentioning it."

Ichigo froze, peering out of his closet at him. "Did you just apologise?"

"Yeah? So what?" The arrancar huffed, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. The orangette snickered and kept looking for his clothes.

The Sexta Espada apologising to him.

Who would have thought?


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously: ****"So, where are your Shinigami friends? I would have thought one of them would have tried to attack me for being around you by now." He watched in confusion as the little grin disappeared.**

**"T-They haven't been here in a while. I haven't seen them since I lost my powers. Not that I'm bothered though, cuz I'm not." Ichigo said, standing up, sliding his closet door open and busying himself searching through for clothes, hard look on his face.**

**Grimmjow stayed silent as he watched the teen fumble through his clothing before looking at the floor. "Sorry for mentioning it."**

**Ichigo froze, peering out of his closet at him. "Did you just apologise?" **

**"Yeah? So what?" The arrancar huffed, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. The orangette snickered and kept looking for his clothes.**

**The Sexta Espada apologising to him.**

**Who would have thought?**

**Chapter 5**

"Should ya really be getting up?" Grimmjow said suddenly. "If I remember right, Hallibel was saying ya were real beaten up."

"My hollow helped me out with the healing a little." Ichigo said, throwing a shirt from inside his closet onto the bed next to it. "He has high speed regeneration, and he's been able to use a fraction of it on me. The injuries aren't in danger of getting worse, they just ache a little, that's all."

"Hm." Grimmjow watched the teen look through his closet for a few more minutes, until he saw a small box fall from the top shelf inside and open when it hit the floor, a few little black orbs falling out.

"What's this?" He asked, and he stood and picked it up.

"What's what?" Ichigo said, peering out. His eyes fell on the black spheres in his hand. "Oh, those. It was something Rukia and Renji used to keep at my house, I just took it with me when I moved. They're gigai pills."

"Gigai? What the hell is that?"

The teen's eyes widened. "I would have though..." He shook his head, as if dismissing a thought. "A Gigai is an artificial body that allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World and interact with Humans. They are also used to harbour a Shinigami who has lost their powers and are awaiting them to return so that they can return to the Soul Society."

"...Did ya read that out of a textbook?"

Ichigo scowled at him. "No! That's just how it was explained to me. If you're going to be ungrateful the-"

"Jeez Kurosaki, I was only joking around! You're so damned touchy."

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow grinned and chuckled before looking back down at the pills in his hand. He looked up at Kurosaki, who had turned away again, and then picked up one of the pills, holding it in front of his face, before slowly putting it in his mouth and swallowing it.

He almost squeaked at the strange sensation, but held it back to protect his 'manly' pride. He looked down at himself. "Wow."

"What?" Ichigo looked out at him again, and then jumped straight back into his closet, partially shutting the door as his face burned.

"GRIMMJOW WHAT THE HELL!"

"What are ya so worked up about?"

Ichigo looked around quickly and then grabbed some clothing that was baggy on him, before throwing it at Grimmjow.

"PUT SOME DAMNED CLOTHES ON!"

"Hey, the parts are covered idiot."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, THE REST OF YOU ISN'T!" He almost screamed.

"Fine, fine." The arrancar said, laughing darkly and pulling on the clothes. They were tighter on him than they were on Ichigo, but they still fit fine without looking strange on him. In his opinion...he looked hot in human clothes. "You can venture out now kid."

He smirked as the orangette pushed the door to the side again and walked back out, his face still slightly dusted with pink. He dragged a pair of jeans out with him and practically ran to the bathroom have a shower and get dressed.

He hadn't blushed so hard since he's first seen Yoruichi's true form.

He shuddered at the memory of that particular moment of his life.

That had been traumatizing as hell!

* * *

><p>Grimmjow looked back up as the kid came back into the room, the blush strangely still slightly being on his cheeks. It was barely noticeable, but still visible if you looked close enough.<p>

"What now Kurosaki?"

"God, Uhh." He put a hand to his face, trying to think clearly through the remnants of his embarrassment. "I gotta eat for one. You want something?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Why not."

"Kay, c'mon." He followed Ichigo out of his bedroom, down the hallway and through a door that entered the kitchen. "Just sit somewhere while I'm busy okay."

Grimmjow sat on one of the stools by the counter like table and looked around the kitchen. It was painted a rose red, with black counter tops and birch wood cupboards. The lights hanging from the ceiling were zigzags of metal, with spotlight heads, shining the light across the room.

"What time is it anyway?" He asked.

Ichigo looked over from what he was doing at the small digital clock on the counter. "It's about four am."

"Are ya normally up this early."

"I rarely sleep." He snorted. "I'm usually up all night writing songs and coming up with the tunes for them. I'm lucky these walls are soundproof. The neighbours would kill me with the amount of noise I make when it comes to music."

"What about when it comes to other stuff?" Grimmjow teased, waggling his eyebrows at the teen. He grinned at the crimson that rose on the teen's face as he sputtered.

"Don't say things like that!"

"What? Don't act like you've never done it in here before. I bet you've had some action on these countertops before."

The human was silent, but his blush stayed. The Espada's eyes lit up in realization and he grinned as he twigged why the former shinigami was so silent.

"Oh my God, ya haven't have ya?"

"Shut up." He heard mumbled.

"Seriously? You're a virgin?" The satisfaction and slight excitement he felt at that fact was strange as his grin widened.

Ichigo was speechless now, his brown eyes wide and staring at the feral arrancar. He looked like a deer in headlights, and that just spurred him on even more.

"What? No one's taken your cherry?" He purred.

If possible, Ichigo's blush grew even more vibrant. "Wh- Jus- Gri-..."

Kurosaki took a deep breath and started again. "Yes. I am. What of it?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at this and then chuckled. "Nothing, I was just teasing."

"Please refrain from doing that in the future." Both eyebrows rose at the way the kid was now speaking as he continued preparing breakfast. He was speaking stiffly, and his vocabulary had also changed a little, like he was pissed on uncomfortable.

"Sorry for making ya nervous." He said, looking away.

The noise stopped and he glanced up and looked at the teen from the corner of his eye. He would never regret doing so when saw Ichigo aim a small smile at him.

"You're forgiven."

There was silence again for a moment.

"You apologised again."

"Che, shut up."

* * *

><p>"Now, shall we start the meeting?" Hallibel said, looking around the table at the surviving Espada and fraccion.<p>

Nnoitra suddenly shot up from where he was leaning on the table. "Hey, aren't we missing someone?"

Nel got up and ran out the door.

"GRIMMY WHERE ARE YOU!"

The Espada stared at the cloud of dust that was left in Neliel's wake, it being the exact same shape as her body running full speed towards the door.

"...Now that's just creepy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long and it's so short guys! I just had some major writers block and then other lot bunnies started slamming at me and my head was exploding! Also I got a new Star Wars game 'Knights of the Old Republic' and got addicted to playing that. I finished it today ^w^ Now I have to play again and complete it on the dark side MWAHAHAHAAAA!<strong>

**Anyway, it may be a while for the next chapter to pop up now, as the mock exams are getting closer and closer and I have some major revision to do. First one (I think) is a French speaking exam, so wish me luck!**

**And I also need your help with something my faithful and wonderful reviewers. I have a plot bunny, that I have a plot set out for, but I don't know whether to write it, because I don't know if people will read it.**

**It's an UlquiGrimm (not GrimmUlqui) and here is the basic plotline. Please tell me guys if you think it sounds like a good idea and that I should go ahead and write it!**

_After Grimmjow's arm is cut off, and Luppi takes over as Sexta, Aizen creates Negative Number Espada. One of the new Espada takes an unhealthy interest in Grimmjow, and takes him on as a fraccion. No one sees a problem with this, but Grimmjow's already downspiralling life, is about to take a plunge into hell. _

_The New Espada is more often than not late to meetings, but no one really takes much notice, but Ulquiorra notices the traces of blood on his clothing, usually only able to be seen at short notice meetings, like he didn't have time to cover it up completely. _

_Ulquiorra, despite himself, gives into his curiousity, and begins to watch him closer. He soon finds out that the blood is Grimmjow's, and that the former Sexta has been the rather unfortunate victim of intense violence and rape. _

_He makes the decision to go to Aizen, and request a fraccion transfer. Grimmjow is then transferred to Ulquiorra's care, and the Cuarto finds himself having to try and piece the broken and traumatized arrancar back together, but this may be harder than he thought. _

_Angst/Hurt/Comfort. UlquiGrimm. Ulquiorra & Grimmjow. M rated._

**So what do you guys think? Please tell me quickly in your reviews, even if you're not a UlquiGrimm fan. I have to know whether to write it or not!**

**Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!**


End file.
